topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kallen Kōzuki
Origins: Code Geass Alias/aka: Kallen Stadtfeld, Q-1 Classification: 'Human, Ashford Academy student, Black Knights member, Knightmare Frame pilot 'Threat level: 'Cub+ || Tiger || Demon || Demon+ '''Powers and abilities: '''Master Knightmare Frame pilot, expert martial artist and marksman || Superhuman physical characteristics, armed with one Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit, one Hien Souga-type Slash Harken (Left Chest-mounted), one Left Arm-mounted custom Hand Gun, one Fork Knife (Left Handheld) || Superhuman physical characteristics, armed with one Right Arm-Inbuilt Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit, one Left Chest-mounted Slash Harken, one Left Arm-mounted custom Hand Gun, one Fork Knife (Left Handheld), one 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with Gefjun Net Unit × 12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System), flight, energy shields || Superhuman physical characteristics, armed with one Right Arm-Inbuilt Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit (Equipped with Harken Booster), two Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens, one MVS Fork Knife (Left Handheld), two Back-mounted 6-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with 6x Gefjun Net Unit or chaff smoke bombs), flight, energy shields. '''Physical strength: '''High human level+ || Building level+ || Likely multi block level || At least multi block level+ 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'Street level (Bruised Suzaku) || Building+ || Multi block || At least town, likely higher (Vastly superior to the Tristan Divider which could smash through the Shinkiro's shields and is comparable to, if not superior to the Lancelot Albion) '''Durability: '''At least human level+ || Building+ || Multi block || At least multi block+ 'Speed: 'High human level+ || Supersonic || Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as the Damocles which could reach escape velocity) || Hypersonic+ (Notably swifter than before, comparable to the Lancelot Albion) 'Intelligence: Very high Stamina: High. '''Range: '''Melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms || Dozens of meters with Radiation Wave Unit and Fork Knife, hundreds of meters with Slash Harken, at least hundreds of meters with custom Hand Gun || Dozens of meters with Radiation Wave Unit and Fork Knife, hundreds of meters with Slash Harken and missiles, at least hundreds of meters with custom Hand Gun || Dozens of meters with MVS Fork Knife, hundreds of meters with Slash Harkens and missiles, several kilometres with Radiation Wave Unit. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Standard equipment: '''Pilot suit, firearm || One Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit, one Hien Souga-type Slash Harken (Left Chest-mounted), one Left Arm-mounted custom Hand Gun, one Fork Knife (Left Handheld), Back-inbuilt Chaffsmoke Dispensing System || One Right Arm-Inbuilt Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit, one Left Chest-mounted Slash Harken, one Left Arm-mounted custom Hand Gun, one Fork Knife (Left Handheld), one 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with Gefjun Net Unit × 12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System), Air Glide System, Radiant Wave Shielding || One Right Arm-Inbuilt Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit (Equipped with Harken Booster), two Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens, one MVS Fork Knife (Left Handheld), two Back-mounted 6-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with 6x Gefjun Net Unit or chaff smoke bombs), three Harken Boosters (2 on the shoulders and 1 in the arm), Energy Wing System, Radiant Wave Shielding. '''Key: '''Base || Guren MK-II || Guren Flight-Enabled Version || Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements Kallen 9.jpg Kallen 7.jpg Kallen 6.jpg Kallen 14.jpg Shirley Fenette 22.jpg|Kallen and Shirley Villetta 9.jpg Kallen 26.jpg Kallen 15.jpg Kallen 23.jpg Kallen 18.jpg Kallen 12.jpg Shirley Fenette 3.jpg|Kallen, C.C. and Shirley Kallen 13.jpg Kallen 16.jpg Nagisa Chiba 6.jpg|Kallen with other prominent members of the Black Knights Kallen 11.jpg|Kallen with Nunnally and Sayoko Kallen 22.jpg Kallen 29.jpg Kallen 1.jpg Shirley Fenette 5.jpg Kallen 10.jpg Kallen 19.jpg Kallen 20.jpg Kallen 21.jpg Kallen 24.jpg Kallen 3.jpg Kallen 2.jpg Kallen 17.jpg Kallen 27.jpg Kallen 28.jpg Kallen 30.jpg Kallen 31.jpg Kallen 32.jpeg Kallen 33.png Kallen 34.jpg Kallen 35.jpg Kallen 36.png Kallen 37.png Kallen 38.jpg Kallen 39.jpg Kallen 40.jpg Kallen 41.jpg Kallen 42.jpg Kallen 43.jpg Kallen 44.jpg Kallen 54.jpg Kallen 46.jpg Kallen 45.jpg 650ba8bbaa5529f482bbd5d3610310a2.jpg Kallen 5.jpeg Kallen 8.png Kallen 76.gif Kallen 77.gif Category:Female Category:Threat level Cub Category:Threat level Demon Category:Code Geass Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Mecha user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:HC